Road Chip SoundTrack
by TitaniChipmunkgrl
Summary: This is the Soundtrack for RoadChip. Pretend you are on stage with the chipmunks or Chipettes rocking on the stage. I changed the lyrics so it's original.
1. Wannabe Chipettes

_Chipettes: Ha ha ha ha ha_

_Brittany: Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_

_Elannore and Jeanette: So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_

_Brittany: I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_

_Elanore and Jeanette: So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_

_Brittany: I wanna, (ha)Elanore: I wanna, (ha)Jeanette: I wanna, (ha)Brittany: I wanna, (ha)_

_I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah_

_Jeanette: If you want my future, forget my past_

_If you wanna get with me, better make it fast_

_Now don't go wasting my precious time_

_Get your act together we could be just fine_

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_

_Brittany and Elanore: So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_

_Jeanette: I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)_

_I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah_

_Chipettes: If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends_

_Jeanette : (Gotta get with my friends)_

_Chipettes :Make it last forever, Sisters never end_

_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give_

_Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is_

_Elanore: Oh, what do you think about that_

_Now you know how I feel_

_Say, you can handle my love, are you for real_

_Brittany and Jeanette: (Are you for real)_

_I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try_

_If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye_

_Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_

_Brittany and Jeanette: So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_

_Elanore: I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)_

_I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah_

_Brittany and Jeanette: If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends_

_Elanore: (Gotta get with my friends)_

_Brittany and Jeanette: Make it last forever, Sisters never end_

_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give_

_Elanore: (You've got to give)_

_Brittany and Jeanette: Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is_

_Brittany: So, here's a story from A to Z_

_You wanna get with me, you gotta listen carefully_

_We got Jean in the place who likes it in your face_

_Easy E doesn't come for free, she's a real lady_

_And as for me, ha you'll see_

_Chipettes: Slam your body down and wind it all around_

_Slam your body down and wind it all around_

_Elanore and Jeanette: If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends_

_Brittany: (Gotta get with my friends)_

_Elanore and Jeanette: Make it last forever, sisters never end_

_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give_

_Brittany: (You've got to give)_

_Elanore and Jeanette: Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is_

_Chipettes: If you wanna be my lover_

_Brittany: You gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta_

_Slam, slam, slam, slam Chipettes: (make it last forever)_

_Slam your body down and wind it all around_

_Slam your body down and wind it all around_

_Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha_

_Slam your body down and wind it all around_

_Slam your body down and zigazig ah_

_If you wanna be my lover_


	2. I'm Squeaky and I know it Chipmunks

_Alvin: When I walk on by, girls be lookin like dang he fly_

_I dance to the beat, walkin down to work in my new "A" shirt, yeah_

_This is how I roll, animal print, munks out control_

_It's Theo with the big afro, and like Simon I got the glow yo_

_Girl look at that body {*3X*} Alvin: I work out_

_Chipmunks: Girl look at that body {*3X*} Alvin: I work out_

_[Chorus]_

_Chipmunks: When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_

_Everybody stops and they starin at me_

_I got shuffle in my paws and I ain't afraid to show it {*echoes*}_

_I'm squeaky and I know it... {*2X*}_

_[Verse Two]_

_Alvin: Yo~! When I'm at the mall, Davy just can't fight me off_

_And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo tryin to tan my feet_

_(What?) This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go_

_We headed to the mall, baby don't be nervous_

_No shoes, no pants, and I still get service_

_Watch~!_

_Chipmunks: Girl look at that body {*3X*} Alvin: I work out_

_Chipmunks: Girl look at that body {*3X*}Alvin: I work out_

_[Chorus]_

_[Verse Three]_

_Check it out, check it out_

_Theo: shuffle shuffle, shuffle, shuffle yeah {*3X*}_

_Simon: shuffle, shuffle, shuffle, shuffle yeah yeah_

_Do the shuffle man_

_A do the shuffle man_

_Yeah, I'm squeaky and I know it_

_AYY~! Yeah_

_[Outro]_

_Chipmunks: Girl look at that body {*3X*} Alvin: I work out_

_Chipmunks: Girl look at that body {*3X*} Alvin: I work out_

_..._

_Alvin: I'm squeaky and I know it _


	3. Who let the munks out? Chipmunks

**Warning: I looked over the song as best I could and fixed any inappropriate lines I could find. If you see anything inappropriate PLEASE contact me immediately and I assure you it will be fixed. I may ask for clarification of the meaning of the content. So please be sure that the content is inappropriate and not just stretched. If your children are reading this I apologize for the content. **

_Alvin: Who let the munks out_

_Chipmunks:(who, who, who, who)_

_(who, who, who, who)_

_(who, who, who, who)_

_(who, who, who, who)_

_Alvin: Who let the munks out _

_Chipmunks: (who, who, who, who)_

_Who let the munks out _

_(who, who, who, who)_

_(who, who, who, who)_

_Alvin: When the party was nice, the party was jumpin' _

_Simon and Theodore :(Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo)_

_Alvin: And everybody havin' a ball _

_Simon and Theodore :(Hah, ho, Yippie Yi Yo)_

_Alvin: I tell the fellas "start the name callin'" _

_Simon and Theodore: (Yippie Yi Yo)_

_And the girls report to the call_

_Alvin: The Chipmunks show down_

_Chipmunks: Who let the munks out _

_Alvin:(Who, who, who, who)_

_Chipmunks: Who let the munks out_

_Alvin: (who, who, who, who)_

_Chipmunks: Who let the munks out_

_Alvin: (who, who, who, who)_

_Chipmunks: Who let the munks out _

_Alvin:(who, who, who, who)_

_Theodore: I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast_

_She really want to skip town_

_Get back off me, beast off me_

_Get back you toaster waffle stealer_

_Chipmunks: Who let the munks out_

_Theodore: (who, who, who, who)_

_Chipmunks: Who let the munks out _

_Theodore:(who, who, who, who)_

_Chipmunks: Who let the munks out _

_Theodore:(who, who, who, who)_

_Chipmunks: Who let the munks out_

_Theodore: (who, who, who, who)_

_Simon: I'm gonna tell_

_Chipmunks:{Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo}_

_Simon: To any girls calling them Eutamias minimus _

_Chipmunks:{Yippie, Yi, Yo}_

_Simon: Tell the dummy "Hey Man, It's part of the Party!"_

_Chipmunks: {Yippie Yi, Yo}_

_Simon: We gonna rock the girl until she get munky_

_Chipmunks:{Yippie, Yi, Yo}_

_Her cheeseball runs out _

_Chipmunks: Who let the munks out_

_Simon: (who, who, who, who)_

_Chipmunks: Who let the munks out _

_Simon: (who, who, who, who)_

_Chipmunks: Who let the munks out_

_Simon: (who, who, who, who)_

_Chipmunks:Who let the munks out_

_Simon: (who, who, who, who)_

_Theodore: Say, A munky is nuttin' if he don't have cheeseball_

_Chipmunks: All munky hold ya' cheesballs, all munky hold it_

_Theodore: A munky is nuttin' if he don't have cheeseball_

_Chipmunks: All munky hold ya' cheeseball, all munky hold it_

_Alvin: Wait for y'all my munks, the party is on_

_I gotta get my girl I got my myind on_

_Do you see the rays comin' from my eye_

_What could you be friend_

_That Alvin man that's breakin' them down?_

_Me and My red "A"sweatshirt_

_And I can't seek a lot, any chipmunk will do_

_I'm figurin' that's why they call me faithful_

_'Cause I'm the man of the land_

_When they see me they doah-ooooo_

_Chipmunks: Who let the munks out_

_Simon: (who, who, who, who)_

_Chipmunks: Who let the munks out _

_Simon: (who, who, who, who)_

_Chipmunks: Who let the munks out _

_Simon:(who, who, who, who)_

_Alvin: Who let the munks out _

_Chipmunks:(who, who, who, who)_


End file.
